New journey
by TimmyWimmylord
Summary: Eva is the Doctor'e new companion. And she is unlike any companion he has ever had in the past. Watch as they get to know each other, save the universe, and become great friends. (This is NOT a romance Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Eva Miller walked down the paved path the forest. it was about a ten minute walk from her house, but she didn't mind, it was a really nice day out, after all. The path was kind thin, with a wall on the right, and a very empty road on the left. No one ever really walked this path exept for an accational jogger of a bike rider. She hadn't encountered any yet today though.

Eva was 15 years old and was currently in summer vacation- between 9th and 10th grade. though she could pass for much older. She was pretty tall for her age, about 5,10. She had blond hair that went slightly past her shoulders, and light brown eyes. Eva was currently wearing a plain blue t shirt, and jean shorts.

In her right hand lizzy held her shoes. She hated wearing shoes, and had only really worn her sandals because her parents were always lecturing her on safe footwear. In her other hand she held the book she was going to read when she got the forest. She had read Peter Pan once in 7th grade, but she had forgotten most about it, and so decided to reread it.

around the corner she saw a man running towards her. he looked a little strange to be a jogger... and was running a little to fast to really be called a jogger. but who was she to judge... I mean it's totally normal for someone to go out jogging in a... tweed... jacket, right? Well, like I said, kind of strange.

Eva moved off to side. This man wasn't really looking where he was going, he kept looking over his shoulder at something, and she wasnt really in the mood for being run over. Eva sort of awkwardly looked down at the ground while he ran past. and so was suprized when she felt a hard tug on her arm and a frantic voice screaming "Come on!"

Eva didnt really know what to do so her body just sort of took over and she stubled along with the strange man. She relized she had no idea what was going on. She Tried to stop or at least slow down the man dragging her along. She pulled back against him, and then used her other hand to try and pull away from his grip.

"let me go!" she yelled

"What ?" He turned around to look at her. He had a mix of perplextion and annoyance in his face. Like lizzy had somehow done something wrong.

"I said let me go!" Eva's voice faltered a little bit but she tried to sound brave

.

"What? what are you doing, what are you talking about?" He said, now just confused, as he promptly dropped her hand from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" she countered cautiously.

"I'm running. I thought that was obvious." Well, he did sort of have a point.

"You just grabbed me. You can't just grab people and run."

"Why not?"

"Because..." She needed a good reason, Why couldn't she think "..because... it's illegal. Its like... like kidnapping?" Was this guy a kidnapper, he didnt really look like a kidnapper. Now that she could see him he looked well,kind of nerdy. He was wearing a red bow tie, suspenders, a tweed jacket and trousers that seemed a bit to short for him. "Are you a kidnapper?" she asked tentatively

"what? no! Why would you think that?"

Eva tried to defend herself. "because, well, why else would you just grab me like that?" wait a minute? why was she trying to defend herself to this weird man?!

"Because I was saving your life!" Now he just sounded exasperated. "Now we really have to-"

"But that doesn't make any sense! you can't just-"

She was interrupted by a deep growling voice behind her. "We have you now Doctor. You and your companion. How turn around slowly and put your hands above your head."


	2. A book

Well, you got me now, so whatcha gonna do, ay?" The man was talking like it was a normal conversation, like it was totally normal to be lead away in handcuffs by giant slug monsters.

"Silence Doctor, you will see soon enough" Said the slug in front of them. Eva wondered for a moment how the slug could talk considering it had no mouth. It was... it was almost like she heard it in her head rather than through her ears... Oh what was she thinking She didnt have time to worry about that. She needed to figure out what was going on and who these strange people... or slugs or whatever were, and what was going on.

"Oh fine" Said, well she didn't really know his name, but apparently he was a Doctor of some sort "but I hate waiting, very impatiently. You know I Once had to wait all of a year to get into the council of King Chirom II of Globonia, only to find out he was a Zigon!" He turned to Eva and Flashed her a quick smile, before the guard told him to shut up again.

Now Eva was just plain confused. Who the heck was this guy? And what the heck was he talking about? nothing that came out of his mouth made any sense. He must be some kind of a madman!

Ten minutes later She found herself in a jail cell with this madman.

He reached into his pocket only to sigh disappointedly. "Oh thats right, they took my sonic" another sigh. "No sonic, no TARDIS what am I going to do" He turned to Eva "You have any ideas?"

"Who are you?" She answered him cautiously

"Oh, just a guy... just a normal, run of the mill bloke."

" No your not" Eva responded in a slightly accusatory tone

" Your right! You caught me!" he answered throwing his hands up in the air "I'm The doctor" He ran over to shake her hand " And you are?"

"Eva, Eva Miller. A doctor of what?"

"Oh you know, this, that. pretty much everything."

"thats impossible."

He gave her a little smirk. "I'm the king of impossible."

Eva didn't really know how to respond to that. So she just changed the subject. "What were those slug things? What do they want?"

"Their not slugs!" The doctor said like it was the simplest thing in the universe. " They're Bleen, basic Silico life forms from the planet Dulux" He paused for a second "And they probably only want to take over your world."

Eva took a second toy take this all in "Are you saying... that their Aliens?"

"Yup"

"Well, what do they want with you?"

Oh, well they can't do it without my brain." He said absentmindedly. "They feed off of your thoughts. Your emotions, feelings, ideas. They use the power of whatever you're thinking to turn it to reality. They used to to be nice about it. But after they're planet was destroyed.. they kind of turned a little foul."

hmmm... that name, Doctor it sounded kind of familiar, this whole thing did. If only she could her finger on it. Oh, she didn't have time to think about this. She was trapped in an alien prison for God's sake!

"so what do we do?"

"we break out of here, stop the destruction of earth, and keep my brain from being stolen in" he looked down at his watch "82 minutes."

"well, how are you going to do that?"

"You mean how are we going to do that" He reached out his hand and pulled her to her feet "Were in this together, you know"

She saw him look down past her to the bed she had been sitting on. "Oh god..." he said quietly. "Oh god! That is brilliant! You are brilliant!" He leaned down and grabbed Eva's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead much to her surprise and confusion. She wiped it off when he turned away.

"What? What did I do?" This Doctor was very confusing.

He reached down and picked up her book from behind her. "Peter Pan, brilliant story. I had to to make him rewrite the ending though. The first one was rubbish."

"what?"

"Never mind. The point is that we have the Story"

"I'm sorry, I don't really follow."

"The Bleen, they feed of memories, feelings, hopes and despairs. Everything that a story is. A story is, is imagination...and worlds unseen. It is a portal a million different thoughts and ideas. A gateway into new thoughts and ideas."

"...Okay... but how can we use that?" Eva thought she got what the Doctor was trying to say, but it was still very confusing.

"No, no, no don't you see? It's all in here." He put a finger up to his head. "Thats why they need me. I'm a timelord, you see. We practically invented imagination. But with all the stuff I've been through... well lets just say that that its not exactly happy. But a story- and one like Peter Pan! it might just work. They bring the imagination to life! again that, we could send the Aliens to wonderland

"Thats brilliant." Eva was genuinely amazed. He had gotten all that by just looking at a book "But will it work?"

"Yeah probably, maybe... who knows" The Doctor spoke absentmindedly as he sat down and started to read the book.

Now Eva had a moment to think. She just knew she had heard of the Doctor befor... the timelord...In a book somewhere... Something on the tip of her tongue...

" Thats i!" She exclaimed not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"What is?" The Doctor looked somewhat concerned looking up from his reading.

"You're The Doctor!"

"Well, yes I know that, its not exactly-"

"You will Come with us now, Doctor" Said a voice through a microphone on the wall of the small prison

"Right" The Doctor said smiling "Time to get cracking"


End file.
